100 Miles Away
by LeNyanperona
Summary: Killua and Kurapika had somehow ended up stuck in a place where it was miles away from home! What happened next? ((Bad summary is bad please forgive me)) YAOI, LEMON, FLUFF!


**A/N: Hello! I wanted to write something really light, so here's another KilluaxKurapika fic, but it's written fully in dialogue! While writing this, I've noticed that actions were limited, really, but heck; it was still a lot of fun to write!**

 **Enjoy~!**

xxxxxxxxx

 **Warning(s): yaoi, language, lemon and slightly explicit mature content- okay maybe** _ **very**_ **explicit mature content ahahahahha;; *sweats* Oh, and also, weird sounds. Really, really weird sounds.**

xxxxxxxxx

 **Summary: Killua and Kurapika somehow had ended up in a place where it was miles away from home! What happened next? ((Bad summary is bad please forgive me))**

xxxxxxxxx

"Well, isn't this a nice place,"

"We can do without your sarcasm, Killua. Besides, it's not really _that_ bad,"

"Right. Remind me again, how is _this_ not bad?"

"It's probably just broken. That, or it's not switched on yet. But, really, Killua, is the television your _only_ form of entertainment?"

"Of course not! In fact... there's something else that should be entertaining me right this moment. Something, or more specifically, _someone_ ,"

"You can't be serious. We're stuck in a place at least a hundred miles from York New, Killua. Is sex really the only thing on your mind right now?"

"I was referring to a _blow job_. Know the difference, Einstein,"

"How am I supposed to know _that_?"

"Hmph, and they call _me_ oblivious,"

"... and you're getting mad at me because...?"

"I've just gotten denied from having sex. What sane being wouldn't be angry?"

"... I thought you wanted a blow job,"

"Oh, you oblivious piece of moronic shit. Never mind,"

"..."

"..."

"So... what, now?"

"Like I said, we could stay in and fuck,"

"Subtle, Killua,"

"Let me get this straight. You dragged me into a hotel in the middle of the night, and _I'm_ the one who lacks subtlety?"

"Well..."

"Nevermind. I'm going to sleep. Go do something productive like practicing your Nen. Or don't. Whatever,"

"Are you sulking?"

"Why, thank you for pointing that out, Mr. Obvious,"

"Killua—,"

"York New is still a long way ahead. Now, go the fuck to sleep so you won't fucking tire yourself out tomorrow,"

"... you are impossible,"

"Says the man who refused to fuck. _Twice_ ,"

"I did not refuse. I was only stating that it was not subtle,"

"Well, whatever you did, it sounded like a refusal to me,"

"Fine, _be_ that way,"

"Bastard,"

"Idiot,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Honestly, Kurapika. What the fuck areyou doing?"

"No need to sound so accusing. I'm merely giving you what you badly wanted,"

"Tch. Why the sudden lust?"

"It just occurred to me that I'm in a hotel room with a very vulnerable Killua. Need I explain more?"

"..."

"What is it?"

"... _vulnerable_?"

"Yeah. It fits your personality perfectly, don't you think?"

"In what fucking universe, Kurapika?"

"... ours,"

"Oh my God. You're insane. Stop grinning like that! It's not even funny,"

"It wasn't supposed to be funny. It's supposed to be flirty,"

"I know that!"

"... you're adorable,"

"Hngh— it sure as heck took you a long time to realize that, though,"

"Realize what? That you're adorable?"

"No! Ugh, never mind I asked,"

"Sorry. I'm probably too overwhelmed from today's walk,"

"You called 20 miles a _walk_? Dear God, you _are_ insane,"

"You whine too much. Just shut up and kiss me,"

"Nngh— watch where you're putting your hands on, perv,"

"Says the one who begged for sex twice,"

"I did _not_ beg!"

"Oh? So, you don't want... _this_?"

" _Fuck_!"

"Oh, you're _hard._ So, you _do_ want this,"

"Heck yes, I _do_! But, you said— _Oh_!"

"Feels good?"

"Damn it. Damn you and your... damned m-mouth,"

"Stuttering already?"

"S-shut up,"

"Hmm,"

"Don't— _haa_ — don't leave a mark,"

"... kinda too late for that. Sorry,"

"Fuck you. Apology not accepted,"

"... you taste a bit salty,"

"It's sweat. It's supposed to be salty, genius,"

"I know that. It's just that, everything seems to be hazy when, you know, when I'm with you,"

"Stop doing that! That was downright horrible. It turned me off,"

"But what if I do... this?"

" _Ohh_!"

"You like that?"

"Honestly, Kurapika. Rather than asking me how I feel about everything, I strongly suggest you put your mouth to good use,"

"That sounds like a great idea. Like this?"

"Ah, _fuck_!"

"I like that blush on you,"

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up_ ,"

"Mmph,"

"Fuck, Kurapika,"

"Not yet,"

"Well, hurry the fuck up!"

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Eventually,"

"Ugh. You're such a... a _turtle_ ,"

"If I'm a turtle, then why are you still wearing clothes?"

"Maybe it's because you're on top of me?"

"Point,"

"Should I... take them off?"

"Don't tease, Killua,"

" _Fine._ But give me some space to move, damn it,"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. So impatient,"

"I can't help it. My erection might burst if you go much slower,"

"Then, what if I go faster?"

"... the same thing would probably happen,"

"What's the point in that, then?"

"Just stop talking and get your damned shirt off,"

"Could you help me get out of these, please?"

"Ugh, you're such a hopeless dork,"

"You like it,"

"I'm not as kinky as you think,"

"Says the man who bought the an—"

"Don't bring that up, geez!"

"Ehehe,"

"Mmph!"

"Hmm,"

"Kurapikaaa,"

"... lie down,"

"But I want to touch you,"

"There's _plenty_ of time for that later. For now, lie down, and spread your legs,"

" _'Subtle, Killua,_ '',"

"Shut up. And don't mock me. Now, where's the lube?"

"Backpack. First zipper on the right. But you know that I prefer it much more if you take me tight,"

"Forget it. I don't want to hurt you,"

"Such a cheesy, despicable moron,"

"... is this a new bottle?"

"We've used up the last bottle weeks ago, if you hadn't noticed,"

"I do now. You're so fucking reliable, I love you,"

"Hnnngh. You, too, you hopeless brat,"

"You romantic jerk,"

"Right. What's so wrong in taking me raw, anyway?"

"Like I said, I don't want to hurt you. And besides, if I remembered correctly, you have a thing for foreplay, don't you?"

"... you're a fucking bastard, Kurapika,"

"If I admit to the bastard, can we get on with the fucking?"

"Be my guest,"

"I'll have to prepare you first, though. No buts,"

" _Oh_! Shit— I hate you so much,"

"You want another finger, don't you?"

"Fuck you, Kurapika. Yes, _yes_!"

"Alright. Just, don't clamp down too hard. You'll end up hurting both of us,"

"I know that! Geez, you make it sound like we're having sex for the first time,"

"Everything feels like the first time with you,"

"I swear to God, one more pick-up line—"

"Will I get punished?"

"It disturbs me to hear that you sounded so annoyingly expectant,"

"Sorry. Too overwhelmed, I guess,"

"Not that I mind, though,"

"Shall I kiss your worries away?"

" _Mmph._ Now I'm seriously thinking of ways to punish you,"

"I'll look forward to it,"

"You'd better,"

"I'm going to add another. You okay?"

"Ugh. Stop the fucking foreplay. I'm so ready it's not even funny,"

"Hmm,"

"I said, stop!"

"Sorry. It's just really... mesmerizing,"

"Idiot... come closer,"

"Here?"

"Yeah, much better,"

"Should I—?"

"Yes! _Ah_ —"

"... relax, it'll be okay,"

"M-more,"

"If you say so,"

"I seriously thought you didn't want to— _ohh_!"

"Fuck?"

"Poor choice of word. But— _haah_ — yeah,"

"How could you ever believe I wouldn't? God, Killua, if you could see yourself right now..."

" _Hngh_ — are you too overwhelmed to the extent that you can't even do anything constructive?"

"Sorry, I— are you okay?"

"Yes! Just _move,_ damn it!"

"I know. Just... just give me a moment, please,"

"What, 'fraid you'll explode?"

"That, and also, it's been awhile,"

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"For unnecessarily pointing out something so obvious,"

"Fine, _fine._ But, _please,_ just move already,"

" _Ohh_ , s-say it again,"

" _Fuck_ _me_ , Kurapika,"

"Ugh, so b-bossy,"

"Like _that_! Do that again!"

"K-killua... you're so—"

"... sweaty?"

"Very funny. But yes, that, too,"

" _Ohh,_ there! Right... _there_!"

" _Shit_ — You're so fucking gorgeous,"

"K-kurapika! Faster!"

"Oh, _fuck_. I can't— Killua!"

"Me, too. Just a bit more!"

"Killua!"

"Ugh, _fuck,_ Kurapika!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... you're crushing on me,"

"I have been for the past two years. But thank you for noticing,"

"You're welcome. Now, pull out,"

"But it's so nice and warm and snuggly in here,"

"... its uncomfortable,"

"It is? Okay, okay. I'm out. Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, 's good"

"Mm,"

"..."

"..."

"... you know what?"

"What?"

"You're anything _but_ subtle,"

"Ha ha. Same goes to you,"

"That makes us even then. Speaking of which, wanna go and have kinky shower sex?"

"I thought you said you weren't kinky,"

"I lied. Let's _go_ ,"

"No. We're both tired, and we need to sleep,"

" _No._ We're both horny, and we need sex,"

"Killua—"

"Besides, you still owe me a blow job. And it has to be a good one, mind you,"

"... has anyone ever told you that you're an insatiable beast?"

"I get that a lot. Hurry up; last one to get in the shower bottoms!"

"Ugh, I hate you,"

"Hurry up and get your ass in here, Kurapika!"

"Oh, damn it all,"

xxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: And thus, this horrible fic ends with a horrible lemon.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **P/S: One-shot? Or two? Or maybe more? Was it too abrupt? Too short? Please review! heart heart**


End file.
